1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy unit, and more particularly to a solar panel unit housed within a cavity covered by a transparent dome, which dome magnifies and centralizes solar rays on the solar panel concentrating the solar rays on the solar panel regardless of the suns position in the sky relative to the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of the so called “global warming” theory, there has been a great deal of effort and thought put into alternative energy sources and the weaning of the populous from fossil fuels and carbon energy sources for the sake of the atmosphere. This has led to recent developments in efficiencies associated with solar energy panels which convert solar rays into electricity for not only industrial use, but residential use. It is not unusual to drive down any residential street and see solar panels mounted on the roofs of houses gathering solar rays and converting it to electrical energy either for the home owner's direct use, or for direction to the electrical grid of the local area. Additionally, depending upon space, large solar panel farms are erected by industry, including the power companies to take advantage of this free energy.
The one draw back to solar panels is that they must be mounted in such a position or location to take advantage of solar rays as the sun traverses the sky. Therefore as the sun moves throughout the day, the solar panel becomes less efficient in collecting solar rays. Recent developments have led to improved efficiencies in solar panels, but this positioning of the solar panel remains an axiom of their use.
One of the primary purposes of this invention is to provide for a solar energy unit which incorporates a solar panel which is mounted on an adjustable rate turn table and is covered by a hemispherical transparent dome which is provided with prismatic facets so as to magnify and concentrate solar rays onto the rotating solar panel. In this manner, any light hitting the dome despite the time of day and positioning of the sun will be intensified and focused onto the rotating solar panel within the enclosure. The solar panels rotating within the enclosure would be in communication with the appropriate electrical circuitry to transfer the electrical energy generated to the appropriate appliance or electrical grid.